Scared in Love
by Hannaaah
Summary: Troy and Gabriella don't know each other until they are forced to stay in a basement with 40 other people. Can fear bring them together? Will they ever get out? What happens when Gabriella get hurt and sick? Take a look in Scared In Love*.
1. Chapter 1

_**What happens when bad luck brings two people together?**_

_Troy looking up and sees Gabriella._

_**What if they need support?**_

_Gabriella and Troy in "gotta go my own way"_

_**What if they live days of fear…**_

_Shot of Gabriella _

_**Together…**_

_Shot of Troy_

_**And fall in love?**_

_Shot of Troy and Gabriella on the bench_

_**But what if it gets worse?**_

_Shot of Troy_

_**What if she gets sick?**_

_Shot of Gabriella lying down on tour bus of Vanessa Hudgens._

_**What if a doctor says she won't survive…**_

_Shot of Gabriella and Troy_

_**If they won't be found.**_

_**Soon on fanfiction.**_

Story about love, hurt, comfort and fear.

Written by Hannaaah

* * *

_**I really want to know what you think! If I don't get over 5 comments I don't think it will be worth making. So comment please!**_

Xx

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

My plane landed about 20 minutes ago. I'm looking for my guests. I'm walking trough the huge corridors looking for a bunch op people. Oh yeah… My name is Gabriella Montez. I'm 18 years old and I have this summerjob. I have to pick people up from the airport and bring them to their hotel in Turkey. I lead them around in the hotel and answer their questions, leave for the airport again to pick up another group. I just have to make sure that I'm back at the hotel when a group flies back home so that I can join the flight back. I hate this. Oh! There they are!

'Are you guys going to Turkey?' I asked at them.

'Yeah!' They all answered.

There weren't so much of them this time. Only 8. People of all age. Mostly older but also a kid from my age with his parents and two other little kids with their mom.

'Well, let's go then!' I said smiling and walked ahead.

They followed me towards the checking in. We had to wait some more time so everyone sat down on a chair. I just stayed standing up. My phone went of and I answered it when I saw it was Drake.

'Hey baby! I've missed you so much!' I said smiling.

'Uhm.. Hi. So are you in America again?' He asked.

'Yeah…' I said knowing that wasn't the reason he called.

'Well… Great.' He said hesitating.

'What are you calling for?' I tried to sound normal but failed.

'I'm breaking up with you.' He said simply.

'What?! ' I asked shocked.

'I'm sorry…' He said.

'No, no… It's okay… It's your choise! I'm fine.' I said trying to smile.

'Good… Bye!' He said and hung up.

How could he? Just calling me, breaking up and hang up? Such a coward! I always knew he didn't love me like I loved him but that he could be so rude… My heart pulled apart but I couldn't let it show… Not in front of my group... Not now… Because I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't here the announcement that said that we could check in. I saw everyone getting up walking over to the bar. I took my bag and walked ahead of them. We checked in, got our ticket and walked in the long corridor to the plain. I saw the two little girls with their mom walking ahead of me.

'Mommy, Can we swim when we get there?' She first one asked.

'Mommy, will the sun be shining all the time?' The second one asked.

'Yes, of course you can! We even go shopping and you can stay up as late as you want!' the mother said smiling.

The girls ran around really hyper. I smiled. They looked so much like me when I was little. Before my dad left my mom. Now I have to work to get my mom enough money to get through the day. That's why I

'Twins?' I asked to the mother.

'Yeah.' She smiled.

'But I'm still older!' The second said proud.

'For how long?! Like 10 minutes!' The other one sais annoyed.

'Don't fight girls! This is Julie and this is Marie.' The mother pointed at them as she was introducing her daughters. 'And I'm Eva. Nice to meet you!' She said smiling.

'Gabriella Montez.' I smiled.

We then got in the plane and sat down. I was sitting in the front of the plain. When the plain left the ground, I slowly felt my eyelids getting heavier. I didn't care. I just let them fall down. I haven't slept in days! Always working, stressing to get the flights. I had a dream. I saw him… Drake… He looked at me smiling. I smiled back. He took my hand and pulled me somewhere. I couldn't see where because of his other hand covering my eyes. When he pulled his hand away so I could see our place. The place we first met, where we had our first kiss, where I told him that I loved him. Everytime he took me there, I hoped that he would tell me he loved me but he never did. Suddenly his smile changed into a face I've never seen before. So much hate, disgust. The beautiful lake changed into a huge whirlpool. Everything disappeared in it. Even Drake. Now everything went black. I jumped up ,my eyes widened. I calmed down when I saw that everything was fine. I closed my eyes trying to get some sleep again. I woke up again when the stewardesses came with our food. I ate it slowly and sighed when I was done and felt that I was still hungry. The plain landed. Now my real job started. Me and the 8 others got out of the plain. We walked trough the huge corridor. I saw people standing outside the airport. I turned around to face my group.

'Okay! Listen up!' I yelled getting their attention.

They all looked in my direction except for the two little cute girls. Eva looked at them threatening and they immediately looked at me. I smiled.

'We're going to walk out of the airport. Now, do you see all these people out there? When we pass you have to ignore them! Don't react when they ask something and don't give them something! If you do they'll keep begging for more so just don't get their hopes up… Get it?' I asked.

Everyone nodded. I turned around again and started walking. Everyone followed again. Just when we were going to walk through the door I turned around to Julie and Marie.

'Hey girls. I can see your mom has her hands full. Why don't you take my hand?' I said smiling looking at Eva struggling with her suitcases. The girls looked at their mom who was nodding at them. They ran up to me and took my hands. I sighed and started walking to the bus. We got in it and started riding. We got in the hotel and I started talking.

'Okay! You can let your suitcases in here… They will take care of them. You can come with me. I will guide you around. Here is the bar…' I talked and everyone listened. We walked through the beautiful corridor and I loved doing this. I always wanted to be a teacher so this is almost the same. My classroom would be beautiful. It would be painted blue, huge windows with view over the playground. I would have this cute little kids. I could … Everything started shaking. Everyone was screaming. What was happening?! Everyone was panicking and so was I. The guys from the bar started yelling.

'A BOMB! RUN! GET SAFE!' The jumped over the bar towards the door.

I already knew they were not going to make that. When they were going to get there the whole building would've broke down. 8 People were staring at me, terrified. What do I have to do?! Get them safe!

'EVERYONE TAKE HANDS!' I yelled.

Some of them took my hand and I started running… Deeper and deeper in the building. Some people were thinking I was loosing my mind and just ran of. Some people trusted me and joined our band. I ran to a door and opened it. Just then a rock fell down and hit my side.

'GET IN THERE!' I yelled more in pain than panick.

Everyone ran in. When I didn't see anyone I jumped in the door and closed it. We were in a basement. Everyone was already downstairs and I stood halfway the stairs looking over the scared crowd. They held onto each other. I looked around. Now I saw the damage. People who aren't here when they were when the bomb fell. I saw Eva… With one girl… Marie… Eva was crying and so was Marie… I cried silently. Julie was gone. I walked down the stairs and sat down in a corner. I heard the building falling down. Everything was shaking again. Everyone was quiet, hoping the basement would hold the crash. Everything was quiet. I silently put my hand on my side. I pushed it hard hoping the pain would pull away. I was hurt but didn't say anything. People had things enough oon their mind now. When I understood that the pain wouldn't go away by pushing but just got worse I pulled my legs up and held them against my chest. I lay my head on top of them, wrapped my arms around my knees and cried. I was so scared and in so much pain. I know… As a guide I should be strong but really… When your in a situation like this, you can't be strong. I saw that boy from my group of my age walking up to me. Now, I could have a better look on him. He was tall and kind of muscled. He had dark dark brown hair who fell a little for his eyes. He wore a dark jeans and a black T-shirt and a sweater. Now, he came closer there was one more thing that cought my eye. His eyes were extremely light bleu. Like they were giving light. In some sort of way they gave me hope. He sat down next to me and pulled me against his chest. I cried and wrapped my arms around him. . I didn't care who he was. I didn't care how he was like. I didn't care how his voice was like. We didn't say anything. I cried and so did he.


	3. Chapter 3

'Do you have everything?' My mom asked starting to panick.

'Yes, mom' I said rolling my eyes.

'Enough shorts?' She asked.

'Yes.'

'Enough t-shirts?'

'Yes.'

'Enough boxershorts?'

'YES, MOM! I have everything with me!' I said with a smile that would hopefully calm her down.

She smiled at me. She turned around to leave my room but couldn't help to take a peek in my bag when she got out of my room.

'Just checking.' She said laughing over her shoulder when she heard me sight.

I turned around to get my I-pod and took a last glance at my computerscreen that was on my desk. I saw that Chad had talked to himself for about 20 minutes on my IM. I chuckled. I started to read.

Chaddo-dude! says: 'Hey! Troy? You there? What are you doing? Aren't you leaving like in 2 hours?' Etc…

I smiled and answered.

Troy almost leaving for Turkey says: Yes, Chad! Packing. Actually, now leaving so see you in a week!

I turned off my computer and got in the taxi that would give us a ride to the airport. Once we got there, me, my mom and dad saw a few people standing there with a bord. The bord said: Turkey. That was where we and the rest of the travelers were supposed to wait for our guide. Miss. Gabriella Montez the letter said. I put down my suitecase and sat on it. After 15 minutes, a young girl came up to us. I think she was about my age.

'Are you guys going to Turkey?' She asked smiling.

'Yeah' We all said back.

'Well, let's go then!' She yelled fake excited.

We started walking to the place to check in. I sat down looking at my parents who were just walking around. It was kind of silly. They were just walking, looking around. I looked around and saw miss. Montez taking her phone that went off. She smiled when she saw the ID. She pressed the button and put the phone against her ear. She looked beautiful without even trying. I knew it was wrong but tried to hear what she said.

'Hey baby! I've missed you so much!' She said smiling dreamy.

Her face changed suddenly.

'Yeah…' She said insecure.

I was trying to understand what 'her baby' had said to her to make her mood change like that.

'What are you calling for?' Her voice now sounded a little scared. Maybe he was breaking up…

'What?!' She kind of yelled.

I could see her face full of pain and shocked. Yep… Definitely a breakup…

'No, no… it's okay… It's your choice! I'm fine!' She said.

Fine? She looked like she was going to cry. Must be a jerk. She took the phone of her ear and looked at it shocked. She put it in her purse. She looked in front of her. Deep in thoughts. I felt sorry for her. Just when I was about to look for my parents, there was an announcement for our flight. My dad came over to me, took some bags and walked to the bar where my mom stood. I followed him. We checked in, got our tickets and walked to the plain. I sat down. I noticed that miss Montez was 5 seats away from me. I sighed when a man over 270 pounds came to sit next to me. I rested my head against my headsupport and closed my eyes.

Before I knew it we landed in Turkey. We got out of the plain out of the airport into a little bus. I was tired but had to stay awake for a few more hours until we're in the hotel. Once we got there Miss. Montez asked us to gather around for a quick tour around the building. Everything was great until we got by the bar. The hell broke loose. Barmen were screaming. There was a bomb coming at us… Really fast. I looked around for my parents. They were walking around again. I saw them standing about 20 foot away from us. The building was shaking. Rocks were coming down threatening to fall on top of my mom and dad. I ran as fast as I could but saw the rocks falling right on top of them. I stopped, my mouth dropped and tears formed in my eyes. I rushed over to them.

'DAD! MOM!! I'M HERE! HOLD ON!' I screamed. I cried unstoppably. I pulled at the rocks. Using all my weight. I felt someone pulling me away.

'NO! STOP!' I yelled trying to pull away from this persons grip. He let go of my waist and took my hand. He pulled me with him. We ran for our lives. He pulled my into a door leading into some kind of basement. At the door we ran through I saw miss. Montez. Once we were in there I turned around to see who got me in here. The guy who sat next to me in the plain looked at me.

'I'm sorry dude. There was nothing you could do for them.' He said with sorrow in his eyes.

I turned around and stood against the wall. I cried. I saw her… Miss. Montez. She sat in the corner. All alone… Crying… I walked up to her. She looked up at me. She had beautiful dark brown eyes and dark long hair. Her eyes were shining because of her tears. She looked so weak… So breakable… so fragile… I sat down next to her and pulled her closer against my chest. I cried… And so did she…


	4. Chapter 4

**EPISODE 3: LEAVE COMMENTS PLEASE!!**

I woke up but held my eyes closed. I was lying very uncomfortable. The matras I lay on was hard as the ground and my pillow was very high. My tummy was hurting like crazy. I remembered getting this rock in my stomach. It wouldn't be that bad. Just some bruises. I opened my eyes. I saw a wettish ceiling. I soon realized that I WAS on the floor. And you're all thinking: what about the pillow, right? Well, I turned my head and saw this guy looking down on me. His expression was hard to read. His face was all tense and so serious. I just looked at him. I turned back around, sat up and rubbed my face. Now I remembered why I was here. I shook my head in my hands and sobs escaped out of my mouth. I felt arms being wrapped around my chest. They pulled me back. Soon I was against the guys chest again.

'Shh… It's okay.' He said quietly.

I turned around in his arms to face him.

'Who are you anyway?' I asked loudly at him.

I saw his face. It turned to sadness. I saw his tears in his eyes.

'No, no, no… I didn't mean it like that! I just… You've been comforting me and I don't know anything about you. What's your name?' I quickly said.

He cleared his throat and looked in my eyes when he slowly spoke with a deep voice.

'My name is Troy. Troy Bolton. I was in your group, remember?'

I was stunned. The first time I've ever heard such a beautiful voice. I had to think what his question was again.

'Yes… YES! I remember!' I smiled trough my tears.

'There's the smile!' He said smiling.

'Well… Yeah… My name's Gabriella Montez.' I said.

'I know… I know… Your name was on the sheet of paper me and my parents got before we got on the flight.' He said.

'Oh… Well… Where are your parents anyway?' I asked.

I immediately saw I shouldn't of asked that. His face turned hard. He leaned back resting his back and head against the wall, closing his eyes. I felt that I wouldn't get his answer without pushing. I just lay back with my head on his lap and closed my eyes as well. Maybe I should go and walk around a bit. I opened my eyes again and stood up when I heard him.

'Where are you going?' Troy asked with his sad eyes looking at me.

'Just going for a walk. Maybe talking to someone.' I said.

'Oh… Can I come?' He asked.

'Sure!' I said, smiled, took his hand and pulled him on his feet.

We walked through the crowd. It surprised me when I saw how many people ran with me and my group. There were like almost 40 people there. With, of course, Marie as the youngest. I saw Eva still crying and she kept repeating one word.

'Julie… Julie.. Julie…' She said mumbling.

It broke my heart. I walked faster then Troy did when I saw Eva and hugged her. When I let go of her I stepped back. I saw Troy walking up to us. Eva wrapped her arms around him and cried really hard. He was shocked not knowing why she was so upset. He just pulled her closer and whispered that everything will be fine. I smiled at him. They pulled away and we started walking again.

'What happened to that woman?' He asked curious.

'She had two daughters. Marie and Julie. One of them didn't make the basement.' I said looking at him.

'Oh… I know how she feels.' He mumbled thinking I wouldn't hear.

I stood still and waited until he stood in front of me looking straight in my eyes.

'Are your parents here? I want to meet them!' I said.

'No…' He said after a while.

'Why not?' I asked.

'They didn't make the basement either. I saw rocks crushing them. I tried to pull the rocks away but someone pulled me with him.' He said slowly looking down.

'Are you being serious?' I asked quietly.

'Yeah…' He said.

I saw a tear falling of his face to the ground. I couldn't see his eyes because his beautiful dark brown hair covered them. My hand went up and touched his cheek. It made him look up. Now, I could see his blue eyes sparkle because of the tears. I looked in those deep, deep eyes.

'I'm sorry…' I whispered.

'Yeah…' He just said and started walking again.

He walked toward the place we were sitting in the corner. He sat down. I walked after him and sat next to him. There was a comfortable silence for about 10 minutes.

'You know… Your ex-boyfriend's a jerk.' He suddenly said.

I looked at him very confused. My expression made him laugh.

'Why do you think that?' I asked.

'I heard you on the phone in the airport. He's a coward, breaking up with you like that.' He said shaking his head.

'Yeah… He is…' I smiled a bit.

Now the silence returned but turned into uncomfortable.

'Do you… You know… Love him?' He asked.

I turned to look at him. He looked straight in my face with a curious face. I sighed and looked down.

'Yeah…' I said.

'You really shouldn't.' He chuckeled.

I raised one eyebrow.

'Why's that…?' I asked.

'Well…'

The door flew open and we all looked up. A few guys ran in with guns. Immediately Troy pushed me down to the ground and he stood in front of me trying to defend me. I quickly sat back up pulling Troy next to me. The six men ran around looking at us.

'They're harmless.' The first guy said.

'Look… Could you please drop the guns?!' A man said who was on our 'side'. I think his name was Robert.

'No! There's a war going on up there! We can't evacuate you for now. We might be able to bring some food! So just shut up and don't let anyone know you're here! Got it?!' The second guy yelled.

'NO! TAKE ME WITH YOU!' Robert yelled.

The 6 men were about to ran back outside when Robert threw himself on the feet of the first guy. The soldier took his gun, pointed it to Roberts head and pulled the trigger. Blood was everywhere. My eyes widened. In less then a second tears were falling down. The soldiers just ran out. I screamed. Troy pulled me up, took my arms and shook me. He looked in my eyes.

'STOP! STOP! JUST STOP IT!' He screamed back.

When he finally noticed that his screams weren't actually calming me down but making me more upset he started to low his voice.

'Sweetie, sweetie… Calm down… Everything's gonna be okay.' He said to me and immediately turned to the crowd.

'IS THERE A DOCTOR?' He yelled.

We waited for an answer, hoping for an answer. In less then two seconds a man ran up to Robert. He bent down and looked at him. He put his fingers up against his throat. His fingers lay rested there for a few seconds. He slowly stood back up and shook his head. Everyone looked at him. No one reacted. He slowly walked back trough the crowd. I pushed my head in Troy's chest.

'We're going to get out of here.' He said.

He sat down. I sat next to him. I wanted to ask him how he could deal with all of this. I mean, he lost both of his parents, is locked up in a basement, just saw how a soldier killed a man without any reason and still being so calm. I turned to him but his eyes were closed. I took a closer look at him. He had a little scar under his right eye and a freckle on his right cheek. He was breathing slowly and deep. I took a look at everyone else. People were acting like the last 10 minutes didn't happen. Everybody was worrying about what people would say back home, or were complaining that they were hungry or whatever. My only concern was to get the hell out of here… Together with Troy and the rest… And give Robert a proper goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE, LEAVE A COMMENT... I have absolutly no idea what you guys think of this story at all! Just leave comments like: Good. Or Nice. Or Looks like Shit. I don't care, I just want to know what you think. **

I woke up. I realised that I lay on the ground and not on Troys lap like I fell asleep. I got up looking for Troy. I saw him and an other man carrying Robert away. I just waited until he got back.

'Hey! You're up.' He said smiling.

He walked closer to me and kissed my cheek. I just smiled and looked around.

'How are you?' I asked.

'Good. You?'

'Good…'

I was kind of shocked how we had a normal conversation… Like we ran into each other on the street.

'I'm starving.' Troy said.

'Trust me, me too!' I said giving him a weak smile.

'Actually, I don't know anything about you… Where do you live?' He asked turning towards me, pulling me down to sit and so did he.

'I live in Ohio. You?' I asked.

'New York. Uhhm… How does your house look like?'

I shrugged, but when I looked up to him, his eyes were filled with curiosity. I sighed when I start to speak slowly.

'It's white. Not too big but just big enough for me, my mom and my little sister. It has bleu shutters. And a beautiful porch with a swing chair. In the frontyard , there's a swing made of a tire.' I smiled without knowing it.

'I didn't know you had a sister… Tell me about her.' He said.

He pulled me closer to him. He spreaded his legs and I sat between them. He put his hand on my stomach and I put my hands on his to keep them there. It surprised me when I realized that I felt so comfortable with him in such a short time. Now, when everyone was quiet, the gunshots from outside were like twice as loud.

'Her name is Stella… Everyone says she a little me… That she is me but just younger.' I smiled.

'O really?' Troy murmeled.

I jumped when I felt his hot breath in my neck. I could just feel him chuckle. His head was getting closer to my neck. When I felt his lips kissing my neck once, I just took away his hands and got up. He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

'I shouldn't of done that, right?' He wispered.

I shook my head slowly.

'I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise. I just… I don't know.' He said.

'It's okay.' I said smiling to make him feel a little more comfortable.

After a little doubting, I just sat back where next to Troy and I started talking again.

'She's just 11 years old. She has this little dog named , Baby. I always hated that dog because I would bite everything that was in my room. I hated it from the moment I saw that he bit Mr. puffles.' I said.

'Mr. Puffles?' Troy asked.

'My little bunny.' I smiled.

I looked over to him but his eyes were closed. I wanted to ask him about his life. I really wanted to ask but I didn't have the energy. I felt so weak suddenly. I started sweating. I wanted to call Troy but couldn't find my voice anymore. The whole basement was turning upside down. I felt like throwing up. My hand wich was on my tummy was feeling wet. I pulled it up so I could see it. It was covered in blood. I was shocked. I was about to give Troy who was still with closed eyes a little push to make him look at me but everything went black.

'_OH NO! GABRIELLA! Wake Up! DOCTOR!! DOCTORR!! Help me! Help HER! Oh no… Wake up, sweetie. Don't do this to me. Not you… Don't leave me here all alone…' _

My head was pounding… What happened. Who was this? The familiar voice kept crying… Trying to wake me up.

'_Open your eyes, Gabby… Open your eyes… Open your eyes, Gabby… OPEN YOUR EYES!'_

My eyes flew open and I immediately wished they didn't. A wave of pain hit me. I cried. I opened my eyes but didn't see anything. I felt hand on my arms.

'_LOOK AT ME! I'M HERE! CAN'T YOU SEE ME?!'_

The voice was panicking. I wanted to speak… I wanted to tell the voice about my pain. I wanted to comfort the voice. Tell him that I couldn't see him. But suddenly, I saw him… Troy…

'Gabriella?! What's wrong with her?' He yelled to the same man who checked Robert.

'She was hurt on her thigh… Something has crushed her. I need something to stop the bleeding.' The man said.

Troy didn't doubt. He immediately took of his sweater and ripped his T-shirt. He gave it to the doctor. The pain on my side was getting worse.

'Troy…' I managed to whisper.

'Yeah… Wait a second…_' _ He said.

'You'll be fine! Trust me! You're gonna be okay!' He said.

I felt him grabbing my hand. It made me felt calmer. We sat like this for awhile.

'The bleeding stopped…' The doctor said with a frown.

Oh-oh… This isn't good.

'But This is really serious. Miss Montez, why didn't you come and let me have a look at the wound?' He asked.

'I didn't think it would be that bad…' I confessed.

Troy sighed frustrated.

'Why didn't you tell me?!' He said.

'I don't know.' I said groaning with pain.

'You shouldn't put her under preassure. That would make it even worse. We will have to pray…' He said.

Troy looked at him with disbelieve.

'WHAT?!' He said.

'Troy. We HAVE to be found in less then 3 days. If not, I 'm afraid Miss Montez won't make it.'

The basement was never so silent since Robert died. It was like everyone heard that phrase. My world crashed down.

'I… I'm… I'm dying?' I asked.

'I'm sorry.' The doctor said and walked away.

Troy looked at my face, straight in my eyes. I couldn't look at him for now. I looked the other way, fighting back tears. Oh whatever… Tears streamed across my face. Troy squeezed my hand.

'Look at me.' He whispered.

I'm not looking at him, I'm not looking at him, I'm not…

'Look at me ,Gabriella!!' He yelled.

I turned my head. I looked at him. He looked at me. He looked in my eyes. After that all over my face. He took his free hand and put it on my cheek. Then, he buried his head in my neck. Because of the water I felt against my skin, I knew he was crying.

'Don't leave me…' He begged.

'I won't.' I promised even when I knew that I wasn't able to keep that promise.

Troy lay next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist very carefully, scared of hurting me.

The next thing I knew was that the doors were flying open. Troy got up standing in front of me again, trying to protect me of whatever what was coming. Now, I couldn't move of the pain. I wasn't able to pull him back. The same 6 men came in with guns. The last one had a big bag with him.

'Everyone get in a line!' The first one yelled.

Everyone ran towards them getting in a line, except for Troy and me.

'Whoever isn't here, won't get any food.' The second yelled. They stood to far to see me lying here.

'Go Troy… Get you something to eat!' I said to him.

I groaned in pain because I moved. He looked back at me.

'I'll be back, baby…' He ran up to them and took a place at the end of the line. I saw him standing in the distance. He was looking at me constantly. A soldier came up to me.

'What's wrong with you?' He asked concerned.

'Infected wound. Do you have a first-aid pack with you?' I asked hopeful.

'I'm sorry… No…' He looked at me with sorrow.

He looked nice.

'It's okay.' I groaned again.

'What are you doing there?!' An older soldier yelled to the soldier who was sitting with me.

Once he saw me his eyes changed.

'Oh… You're hitting on a girl. Can I join you?' The man said, obviously with the wrong thoughts.

'What? No… I was just talking to her.' The young one said.

'Well, you shouldn't. If a soldier talks to a girl or a woman you should take her!' He said.

'I'm not like that.' He said.

'You're not like that, who?' The older one said.

'I'm not like that, sir.' The young man stood up and left.

The older one just stared at me. I glared at him. He turned around and walked away. My eyes were looking for Troy. I now found him discussing with the man who was giving everyone a little bag with some food in it. I tried to hear what it was about.

'Come on man, She's hurt! She needs food.' He said.

'Where is she?' He asked looking around.

Because Troy was the last in line meant everyone already had their food and everyone was sitting everywhere eating wich made it almost impossible to find me.

'I don't see her. Sorry man.' He said and was going to leave with his collegues.

'WHY DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT HER?!' Troy yelled.

The soldier turned around with his gun in his hand. Troy looked at him. I was too far to see his expression. Troy just turned around walking over to me. The soldiers left. Everyone was staring at Troy who walked over to me. He sat behind me and let me lean against him. He took his little bag and took the food out of it. He pushed it all towards me. I could feel everyone stare at him. He was so sweet. I just looked at his face. He looked so hungry. I couldn't do this to him. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

'Why aren't you eating?' He asked.

Because everyone was so quiet, it felt like Troy was talking very loud but he wasn't. I opened my eyes and found his face.

'Because Troy, I'm sick. You need food. With me it's almost useless.' I said.

'Don't you ever say that! We're getting out of here. Now, eat something please!' He begged.

I just sighed and closed my eyes again. I heard Troy sigh. Suddenly, I heard someone standing up, and someone else did to and another one… Once I opened my eyes I saw everyone standing up making their way over to us. Everybody left a little part of their foot with us. Even little Marie gave me a piece of her sandwich. Troy and I looked at each other shocked. I smiled happy and took a bite of the food.

'Thank you…' Troy said to everybody.

People who I've never seen in my life before this happened, people who I've never said a word to, people who had so much pain of losing someone were trying to help me. I know, I was sick and that the chance that I would survive was shrinking every second of every minute of every hour of every day. But I didn't care, I had everything I needed. Love… Al thanks to Troy Bolton. My Troy Bolton…


	6. Chapter 6

**Leave comments, please. I know, it's short but better then nothing.**

_I sat on my bed…Crying… Why won't they stop yelling? Why can't they be happy? Why am I so scared? I stood up, took my teddy and slowly walked in the room next to mine. It was light blue, with little pictures of Mickey and Minnie Mouse. I walked through the little room towards the crib who was in the middle of the room. I looked in it to see Stella sleeping like a rose. That's good. She doesn't have to go through this. She's still too little, too young. I quietly walked back and closed the door behind me without any sound. I walked down the stairs slowly and scared. When I walked in the livingroom, I just saw how my dad hit my mom. I gasped and he looked at me. He looked so angry like I've never seen him before. He walked past me through the door. My mom was crying, laying on the ground. I rushed up to her and lay against her. Her arms wrapped around me._

_Then I woke up._

'Gabriella? Does it hurt?' Troy's head was just above mine.

'What?' I asked confused. My eyes hurting from the sudden light.

'You are crying. You were restless.' Troy said putting his hand on my forehead.

'You are too hot. Some soldiers came by with some water. I'll give you some.' Troy was about to get up but I pulled him back down.

'Stay with me.' I smiled.

He looked in my eyes and smiled.

'I'm still going.' He said and walked away. I sighed.

A woman walked up to me and sat next to me.

'Hey. My name is Christel.' She said.

'Hey. Gabriella.' I said.

'Are you feeling any better?' She asked.

'No, actually not. The doctor said we have to be found before tomorrow night or…' My voice went quiet.

She just nodded understanding. There was a silent before she started talking with a shaky voice.

'I had an accident almost 2 years ago in France. Me and my husband owned a farm. I was riding the tractor in a meadow. Then, something happened. The tractor turned over. My leg ended underneath it. I lay there for 3 hours before someone found me. I could feel my leg die. It was horrible. Luckily, they were able to save my leg. I know, you are in a worse situation then I was but still… You should know, while I was laying there, there was not one second I stopped screaming for help or hoping someone would show up. Hope and faith is the most important thing when you're in danger.' She said smiling to me.

'Wow…' I couldn't get more over my lips.

She took my hands and locked her eyes in mine.

'Promise me, that you will hope. Do it for your boyfriend.' She said.

I was a little confused. I didn't know what to do or to say. But I smiled.

'I promise. I'll do it for you, myself and my boyfriend.' I smiled.

Christel smiled and kissed my hands, stood up and left. That was when Troy came back with a smile on his face.

'What?' I asked.

'For your boyfriend right?' He smiled.

His face was now just 5 inched apart from mine. I grinned.

'Who said I meant you?' I asked.

'Ouch… ouchouchouch…' He fell over to his back rolling over and over.

It made me giggle, but I stopped because even that hurt. Troy noticed and turned serious.

'Uhm… The doctor, Don… He… Said to…' He said shy.

His face went red, I smiled because I've never seen him like this before. He looked at his hands, they were carrying a bottle of water.

'He said what?' I asked.

'He asked my to… to clean your wound.' He said.

I didn't got why he was so shy… Oh… Wait… Okay now I do…

'Go ahead.' I said.

I sat up a little gasping because of the pain hitting me and slowly took of my top. I was now sitting in front of Troy in my bra. Get it why he was shy? My stomach was still covered by Troy's shirt ripped to pieces. His hand went towards my stomach but stopped. He looked at my face unsure.

'It's alright.' I said.

His hand took of the shirt. He looked at my face every now and then to make sure he didn't hurt me. My face was blank so he just continued. Did he know I was screaming inside because of the constant pain that his hands were causing. I lay back down and closed my eyes. I felt water stream over the wound. He took his shirt ant made it wet and put it around my middle again.

'Here, your top.' He said passing it to me.

My eyes opened for a half second.

'Not now. I can't move for the moment.' I said.

'Did I hurt you?' He asked.

'A little.' I forced a smile.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered.

I shrugged wishing I didn't do that because of pain. Suddenly I felt Troy putting his head on my chest. I opened my eyes and saw him laying next to me, head just above my breasts, with closed eyes. I sighed and stoke his hair with my hand. I heard him sight and his body shivered a little. It made me smile. I wasn't tired at all. I suppose he was because he didn't move anymore. His breath was slow and steady. I pressed my lips against his hair. I closed my eyes again.

After, I think, two hours Troy started mumbling.

'Mom… hhmm… Dadd… look out… help.. Dylmnna.'

His breathing was speeding up en my chest was now wet from his tears.

'Troy. Wake up. Troy?' I asked.

His eyes fluttered open when I touched his hot cheek. He looked up to me.

'Are you okay?' I whispered.

He nodded and looked back in front of him, not looking at me.

'I saw it all over again.' He mumbled.

'I'm sorry.'

'No… It's okay. As long as you make it. I can't lose another loved one.' He said softly.

He must've felt how I stopped breathing. He turned his face towards mine and kissed my lips. I kissed him back. I felt his tongue feeling all over my bottom lip. I gently pushed him away. He looked at me confused and I just shook my head. He smiled a little. I pecked his lips and let him put his head back on my chest.

I smiled happily, knowing that all of this gave me at least, one good thing.


	7. Chapter 7

I was awake. Next to me was my girl. She was just sleeping. Tonight it was happening. I was praying. All night. Hoping that it wouldn't happen. Hoping that someone would come and save her. I didn't look at her. I knew if I was going to look at her, I was going to cry. I don't know her for long, but I've never in my life met a girl like her. I think… I think I'm really in love with her. I can't believe this. Finally, I've found a girl that I like… That I love and God is already taking her away from me. TROY! STOP THINKING THAT! I heard a groan. She was waking up. I can't look at her. She's hurt and I can't do anything about it. I hate it. I love her.

From the corner of my eye, I could see her opening her eyes. Her eyes, deep dark brown eyes, like always. But there weren't so warm anymore like before. I could see, she gave up hope. That's another reason why I can't look at her. Not now. She tried to sit up a little. I heard her gasp in pain. I closed my eyes as hard as they could close. One tear escaped from my eye. She saw it because I felt her soft hand on my bare chest. I opened my eyes and looked at her. I started at her feet, up to her legs, knees, thighs, stomach, breasts, neck and eventually her beautiful face. She had this sad smile. I forced a smile back. Don't cry, don't cry…

'Troy…' She said.

Her voice sounded so weak, so shaky.

'Gabby…' I simply answered.

I saw her hesitating look. Like she was doubting if she would just have a little chat or just leave it there.

'How are you?' She asked after a while.

I looked at her. My mouth open, shocked, like I never was before.

'How am I? HOW AM I?' I practically yelled at her.

'I'M FINE GABRIELLA! NEVER BEEN BETTER! EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT YOU'RE DYING, DAMN IT!'

'Troy…' She whispered uncomfortable.

'NO! DON'T!' I yelled.

I stood up and left. I was walking almost running.. I knew everyone heard me. I knew everyone was looking at me. Then, I felt guilty right away. I was imagining how she must look right now. Her eyes would be wet and red, her mouth curled into a frown, her lips pressed against each other, her hands around her middle, her hands would be shaking and her head would be turned away to hide her face from everyone else and pale like she always was ever since that one day that she started bleeding.

I stopped walking and turned around and walked up to her furiously. She looked just like how I imagined her.

'HOW COULD YOU GIVE UP LIKE THIS? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? LEAVING ME? HUH?' My vision was blurry because of my tears in my eyes. I felt them falling but I didn't care.

'What? I… I'm not giving up…' she said teary.

'YES? YOU DID!'

'Troy… Stop yelling…' She whispered.

Her voice kracked. My face immediately went softer.

'I didn't give up. Not yet.' She said.

I sat next to her. She slowly dropped her head on my shoulder. I kissed her hair and put my head on top of hers.

'I love you…' I said without thinking.

'Excuse me?' She asked.

'I…' My voice went quiet.

'You don't have to make me feel happy. You shouldn't have said that just to make me feel good.'

I turned next to her. I took her hands in mine and kissed her. She gasped in my mouth from pain and I quickly pulled away.

'No… Not yet.' She said pouting.

I smiled.

'No… I'm hurting you.' I said.

'No no! Please, again…' She smiled.

I slowly leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. Should I try again? My lips looked for an entrance between her lips. Just when I was about to give up she opened her lips and let my tongue find hers. They battled for a few seconds when I felt her flinch. I quickly pulled away quickly. She smiled weakly and closed her eyes. I hugged her and closed my eyes.

'I'm sorry about before…' I said.

'It's okay.'

There was a silence. I opened my eyes and looked down at her. She still had her eyes closed. I smiled without knowing it.

'What are you thinking about?' I asked.

'My sister…' She said in a sigh.

'What about her?' I asked.

'I miss her. She's great. I love her so much.' She now opened her eyes and looked up at me smiling.  
'She was always the one waking me up, jumping on my bed and I could just be so… So mad at her for doing that. Now, I don't understand my reaction. I should laugh and jump with her.' Tears were filling her eyes. 'I should be telling her that I really love her. She's my angel, sunshine and star… She's just so special and she doesn't even know it.'

I pulled her closer to me and nuzzled my nose in her hair.

'Tell her when you get home.' I whispered.

She yawned.

'Sleepy? Again?' I asked a little confused.

'Yeah. Really tired.' She answered.

'Then go to sleep. I love you.' I said.

She was really quiet for a few minutes so I thought she was already asleep.

'I love you too.' She said suddenly.

I smiled and kissed her hair in response. There she lay, slowly falling asleep. Scaring the creeps out of me with the thought she might never wake up again. I checked her pulse once and a while. Looking if it was still there. It was getting darker outside. She started coughing so I put my hand for her mouth. I pulled it back and saw blood. I panicked and tried to wake her up. I lay her on the floor and tapped her face.

'Sweetie, wake up… I know you're tired but just open your eyes… Open them.' I said.

She fought and succeeded. Her eyes were open. I smiled and kissed her all over her face.

'Please, try to keep them open… Can you do that, honey?'

She slowly nodded. She coughed again. Is this it? Is she dying? In front of me? In front of my eyes? She can't be. I love her and she loves me. She can't die. Her side was bleeding again. Her eyes closed slowly.

'NO! Gabby… Please… Open again… Please… Don't die…' I yelled crying like I've never cried before.

Everyone was looking now. I couldn't care. My love was fighting for her life and I was dying inside. She got her eyes open. I put my hand on her side and pushed it. She screamed in pain, crying, struggling.

'Please… Shhh… I'm trying to get it under pressure. That might help.' I said.

She shook her hand and pushed my hands of.

'Gabriella… I love you… I love you so much… I can't survive without you here…' I pleaded ,like she had a choice.

'I… I love you…' She whispered.

'Then stay with me…' I whispered.

I took her hand in mine, closed my eyes and talked to Him.

'Dear God…' I said.

'Don't… Blame Him.' She sighed.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She smiled. I crushed my lips on hers and I kissed her. She kissed me with the rest of her powers. I pulled back and stroke her head. She coughed, closed her eyes.

'Open your eyes, Gabriella. Now…' I said.

She didn't react. She stopped breathing.

'NO!!' I crushed my lips on her again and blew all the air I had in her mouth. I kept blowing and blowing until I felt someone pull me away from her. I struggled but the person carried me away.

'SHE'S GONE!' The guy yelled when he realized that I wasn't stopping.

I struggled and succeeded to pull away. I ran back to her and put my head on het stomach. I cried and cried. I didn't care that everyone looked at me with pity. My hands were at her both sides. They started at her thighs and slowly felt their way towards her both cheeks. I kissed her closed eyelids, cold forehead, hard jaw and eventually her cold, blue lips. My tears fell on her lifeless face and rolled down like her own tears did 5 minutes ago. I wiped them and looked at her. I leaned in until my lips were 2 inches away from her ear.

'I love you, Gabriella…' I pulled away and looked at her face. I smiled thinking about the first time I saw her. In the airport, she looked so beautiful with her suit on. Her hair in a long ponytail over her shoulder, her lips curled into a little, cute smile. I sat back and held her hand, all night long…

**I wanted to make you cry but don't think I did... Please comment...!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please, comment! Like you see, Another episode and their will be just one episode more. I think it will be a short one. I'm really happy that you guys like the story but there is no reason to keep writing this because I just don't know what to write so... Here you go...3**

Now, It was already two days ago. She was still next to me. Some people already tried to come and move her. Whenever they came near her, I glared at them. They can't touch her. What if they will hurt her? She's been trough enough pain. I still held her petit, cold hand in mine. I missed her so much. I want to be with her again, want to see her smile, her brown warm eyes. I missed every part of her. There was just one way to be with her again, and I was ready for it. I turned my face towards her. My neck hurt… Maybe because I haven't moved for 2 days… I sat up and pulled her upper body up against mine. I kissed her earlobe, her neck, cheek and eventually her lips and eyes.

'You'll see me in a minute.' I slowly whispered.

My voice sounded weird, because I haven't spoken in 2 days except for the times I told her that I loved her. I pulled back and touched her cheek and smiled while a tear rolled down my face.

'I love you…'

I put her back down very carefully. I stood up and saw everybody look at me. My legs were so heavy. I could barely move them. With all my power, hope, faith and love I eventually succeeded to move my legs. I walked. The first time in 2, maybe 3 days… I walked towards the door. I was going to open it and walk in the middle of gunshots, hoping one of them will kill me. Then I could be with Gabriella again and have a perfect life in heaven together. I reached the door and my hand was on the doorknob. I turned around and my eyes looked for Gabriella. I couldn't find her. She was gone. I turned around, panicking. Did they move her without me knowing it?! I ran back to where we both were, 5 minutes ago. She WAS gone. I turned around and then my body flinched. She was standing in front of my eyes. Her arms hanging beside her body, eyes looking in the distant, a drop blood coming out of her mouth. This isn't real… Troy, this isn't happening.

'Troy…' I heard her voice and just then I realized that my heart was breaking. I knew I lost her, now she was here, but then she would be gone again. She just had to be.

'Don't do it. Don't…'

How did she know what I was going to do? Am I going crazy? Am I really losing my mind? I turned around and around. Then, she was gone. I looked back down and there she was. Back to her old position like she never moved. I turned to the other people who were looking at me in shock. Did they see everything that I did? What did just happen? Was it a sign? Doesn't she want me to be with her? Or is she just trying to protect me? Maybe there is help coming up. Maybe… The door opened up. Everyone's face went towards the door and there they were. The soldiers, but something was different now. They smiled. What changed?

'You're free… The war is over! You can come with us! There is a helicopter waiting for you, they will take you to the police office so you can have something to eat and drink. Then they will bring you to a plane to get you guys home. Your families are waiting at home.' The soldier said.

Everyone cheered. I kneeled down by my love and kissed her nose.

'I'm sorry they didn't come earlier.' I whispered.

I picked her up and carried her to the door. I saw the soldier who wouldn't give me the food, who didn't believe about Gabriella being there and sick and I saw him looking at her. At My Gabriella. A glance of sorrow came in his eyes.

'How is she?' He asked guilty.

'She's gone…' I said.

'I'm sorry… When?'

'I think 2 days ago… Could be 3… Lost time in the dark basement.'

'Do you want me to carry her?'

'No… She's staying with me.' I said.

'Oh.. Okay…'

I looked around and saw a world of destruction. Every single building that was there when we arrived was gone. Just disappeared and changed into a mess. Lifeless bodies were lying in the streets.

'Do you want me to call her family or do you want to call them?' The same soldier asked.

'Yes, I don't think I can handle it now. Thank you.'

Now everyone exited the basement, climbing through the remains of the buildings. They looked so happy, like nothing ever happened. So happy to be out again. I turned to the soldier.

'Oh yeah… You should go back in there to get the body that you killed out of there.' I glared.

'Yeah… We should.' He simply said and walked of.

Then other men came to help us. They came with a thing to carry a person on (DON'T KNOW THE WORD…XD You know, it's like a bed thingy. Can you guys comment the word? Please?) and put Gabriella on. I insisted to carry her so me and the other man carried her to the helicopter. They said I couldn't fly back in this helicopter but in another one. I didn't want to leave her but I had to. I jumped in the other helicopter and we took off. I just had one wish right now, and that was to have my girl safe in my arms and watch the sunset.

The plane landed. We were supposed to get out of the plane and face our families. We were going to face the press later. Every survivor walked through the corridor towards the gate where we could find our family. We came through the door and everybody was suddenly being hugged and kissed… Except for me… I lost my family there. Yeah right… That's what I thought.

'DUDE!' Arms wrapped around me. Chad.

'Are you okay? You look alright. No broken bones…' He said smiling. Still I could see his tears in his eyes.

'Yeah… No broken bones… Just my heart.'

'Excuse me?'

'Never mind. I'll tell you when I'm ready.'

Then People of the press took us with them. We were lead to a car and were brought to an other building into a huge room. Only 6 of us were going to face the press. Me, Eva, the doctor, and 3 others I didn't know. From the moment we were in the view of the interviewers, flashing camera lights were all over us. We sat down and the questions started.

'Miss. Lenus, Is it true you lost a baby in the war?'

Eva slowly leaned over the microphone and spoke quietly.

'Yes, my daughter Julie died.'

'Was Julie the only person you knew who died?'

One of the three bended over the mic.

'Of course not. A lot of people died.'

'But I meant in the basement.' The interviewer said.

No one was answering so I looked up and saw them all 5 looking at me. I bended over the microphone.

'Robert died, he was killed by a soldier, without any good reason, I'm not going to give the soldiers name. People asked me not to. And…'

My mouth was dry and sticky. I swallowed heavily.

'And…?' I heard some ask.

'And Gabriella… Gabriella Montez… She was my girlfriend.' I answered.

'How did she die?' They all yelled.

'She.. When we were running she got crushed by a rock. No big deal… Until a few days later, the wound got infected and we were too late… We couldn't save her anymore.'

'Do you think you'll ever go back in a plane? Mr. Cole?'

The doctor came forward and spoke.

'I don't think that will be very soon. I was scared during the flight back here. And I think we all were.'

The questions went on and on. My question were mostly about _her._ Some of them I just couldn't answer because of the pain. When I told them that I couldn't they just nodded and smiled.

They don't know how I feel. They can't know. They never lost their true love. I don't think I'll ever find someone like her. I need to get home, get some rest and visit Gabriella. Then go to bed, and first thing in the morning, I'm visiting Gabriella and then I'm going to make Gabriella happy. Making her last wish come true. That's the least I can do for my baby…


	9. Chapter 9

**It's short, but it's the final episode. I already think this story was a little too long so this is the LAST episode of 'Scared In Love.' I have no idea what to write for next story but if you have any requests then they're welcome! Just comment them, please. Enjoye! Xx **

I was standing on the street, looking at a white, little house with blue shutters with a porch and a swing chair. I slowly walked up to the front door. My hands are shaking. I pressed the doorbell. I turned around and looked at the front yard. The swing made of a tire immediately caught my attention. Just like she described it.

'Hello? Can I help you?'

I turned around and looked in dark brown eyes. I looked at the little girl standing in front of me. A little Gabriella. I smiled a little.

'Hey. I'm Troy Bolton. Are you Stella?' I asked.

She nodded and smiled a little.

' Can I talk to you for a minute?' I asked pointing at the swing chair.

'Of course.' Instead of walking out with me, she took my hand and pulled me inside into the livingroom.

It was beautiful. White walls except for one wich was in a dark colour. High ceiling with wooden ledgers made the room look bigger than it already was. My head turned to the left and was stunned. The whole left wall was a window. From ceiling to floor. Outside of the window was a beautiful, large backyard. I smiled and turned back to Stella.

'Nice home.' I said.

'Thank you.'

'I wanted to talk to you.' I sat down in the cough and she did the same.

'About what?'

'I knew your sister.' I said getting to the point.

She didn't answer anymore.

'I was with her in Turky.'

'You were?' She asked.

'Yes… I was in love with her, and she was in love with me.'

'I'm sorry to hear that.' With that she came and sat next to me. She leaned over a little so her head would be against my side.

'She said something to me about you.'

'How much she hated me? Like she always said?' She asked.

I could hear she had a rough time. Gabriella hadn't mean what she said to her little sister. Sisters fight all the time right?

'No. Actually not at al. She said that she loves you more then anything. You are her everything.' I said looking down at her.

'You really mean that?' She asked.

'Yes.' She turned so I could see her face. Her eyes full of tears and pain.

'Did she know I loved her too?' She asked.

'Of course she did.'

She hugged me.

'Thank you so much Troy. I've never been this happy since she left. I want you to stay until mom comes home! I bet she would love to see you.'

'Of course I'll stay.'

'You want to see Gabriella's room?' She asked.

'I don't know. It's personal.'

'No… Come on!'

We walked up the stairs and she stopped in front of a door.

'Here it is. Go ahead.' She said.

I hesitated and slowly opened the door. Once I was inside I smelt her. Her scent was so sweet. I saw her bed where she lay when her little sister ran in and woke her, the mirror that Gabriella would look in every morning to see if her hair was okay, her backpack for school, her desk where she would do her homework, her make-up she would wear to make her even more beautiful then she already was… I couldn't take it anymore.

She was gone, my love was gone. I knew that. She had suffered for her last days. I hoped I helped her a little through the rough time that had been fatal for her. It didn't matter how much I wished I would have been the one to get hit by that rock, or I would have been there to make sure that the rock wasn't going to touch her, or I would have been the one to make sure that there was no bomb or that the plane hadn't leave. It happened, that's it. We can't change anything that happened in the past. We hurt, we get hurt just like everybody else. Everyone gets over it. Now my long road to get over her started. I would always love her but I will get on with my life… Someday…


End file.
